


Mycroft's Gift.

by Beautiful_Stranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow jobs?, Jim is tiny, Just a little story, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Shrunken Jim, They have tiny man sex, shrink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Stranger/pseuds/Beautiful_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a christmas gift to my best friend, Megan. Merry Christmas, Hun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mycroft's Gift.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autor_Moriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/gifts).



> This is a christmas gift to my best friend, Megan. Merry Christmas, Hun.

Mycroft sat there in Sherlock's drab living room, the red box sitting next to his feet. "I've gotten you something, brother dear." he said, his voice as menacing as usual. Even with something like a gift. 

"Oh? Well don't be modest. On with it." Sherlock said, leaning back in his chair across from Mycroft. Mycroft handed him the box. There was something about the way he picked it up. It was fragile. Living? What would he want with this? A lab rat, maybe. He opened the box and what was inside was a lot better than he could have imagined. 

Jim Moriarty sat in the box, shrunken down due to god knows what. Sherlock didn't care. He picked Jim up and held him in the palm of his hand. "Wake up." he said, looking at the small man. 

Mycroft smirked and stood up. "I'll leave you to your fun." he said, leaving the room. 

Jim stood up and looked at Sherlock with a sort of grumpy grunt. "What are you doing? Why are you so big?" he asked, standing on Sherlock's hand. His clothes were tight, almost as if Mycroft had gotten them from a doll. "Sherlock, what is that look on your face for?" 

Sherlock shook his head. "Jim, do stop talking. Your questions are repeatative and annoying. Just relax." he said, pulling Jim up so he was up to his face. He kissed him, but their lips were hardly in comparison in size. Jim relaxed against Sherlock's affections and tiny little moans escaped his mouth. Sherlock just pressed his tongue against Jim's lips until he pressed them open, pulling him close and enjoying the little sounds that came from the literally tiny man. 

Next, he tugged at Jim's shirt and pulled it off. His tongue ran up from Jim's stomach up over his nipples. This gave him little goosebumps. He pulled off Jim's trousers and boxers, leaving him there with his cock and ass out and exposed. If he were talking about real life comparison, Jim's cock would be about 3 inches, but he was shrunken down so it was probably just a centimeter. He set Jim down so he was on his stomach with his ass in the air and his knees under his thighs. 

Sherlock laughed as Jim reacted to the air hitting his hole. He gave him one swift lick across his hole and used his spit to lubricate it. Jim unwound and relaxed, his hole spreading more open as he waited in anticipation. Pleasure shot through him as Sherlock continued, basically sucking on his tiny little hole. Jim's whimpers and moans were priceless. 

Sherlock then leaned back and put Jim to his lips, licking along Jim's cock and moving up to his hole. "You are so sweet." he murmured to him, licking vigourously at him. He was so cute. Squirming there and twitching as his little orgasm built up. 

That's when Sherlock stopped, not letting Jim come yet. Jim whined in protest and kicked his feet, only to be stopped by Sherlock. 

Sherlock got his prick out of his trousers and put Jim next to it. "You know what to do. Work it." he said. Jim then looked at it, working out how he was going to pleasure him. He sat down and wrapped his legs around it. Sherlock nodded and motioned for him to keep going. He began to move his hips, stroking against and humping Sherlock's cock. Sherlock let out a sigh and bucked his hips. "You're good at this." he said, chuckling. 

He was coming in no time, and surprisingly so was Jim. Jim thrust his hips in little humps and took Sherlock's cock as they both came in unison. It was bliss. It was tiring. There wasn't anything he would want more. 

"Maybe next time I'll have to lube up a Q-tip and penetrate that cute little ass of yours." Sherlock inquired, stroking his cheek. "You're so good.. I'll remember this next time I'm lonely." he said, taking the cage out of the box and putting it on the table. "In you go." 

And with that Jim went back into the cage, snuggling against the cloth Mycroft put in there. He looked up at Sherlock and smiled. "Thank you." he said, falling asleep, too small t do anything else after that orgasm. 

This was definately going to be interesting. 


End file.
